La pareja perfecta
by shion230
Summary: La Tía de Sunako quiere que se case. Ella no esta dispuesta a hacerlo, el hara todo lo posible para impedirlo, aun a costa de su propio sacrificio... como siempre Kyohei x Sunako.
1. Somos novios

La pareja perfecta.

Declaimer: los personajes de yamato nadeshiko shichi henge no me pertenecen sino a Hayakawa Tomoko-sama

**Capitulo 1: Somos novios.**

Hiroshi: Han pasado 5 años desde que mi amiga Sunako-chan se fue a vivir con las criaturas brillantes, ahora que tiene 20 años y esta en la universidad tengo el presentimiento de que se convertirá en uno de ellos, mi corazón quedara destrozado y me abandonará, al parecer tendré que marcharme a un hotel.

Takenaga y Ranmaru: tú no tienes corazón.

Kyohei y Yuki: tampoco tienes dinero.

Hiroshi: no deberían subestimarme—mirada sombría. * Se ve a un Hiroshi posando para una revista y recibiendo dinero, mientras los chicos están con la quijada hasta el suelo.* ¿lo ven?—mostrando la revista de anatomía en que sale-*caída estilo anime de los galanes*

/

-¡Sunako-chan!—gritó la tía— ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?—entró a la habitación oscura de la chica— ¡tiremos estas cosas!—tomó a Hiroshi-kun, pero Sunako se lo quitó.

-Lo siento tía, pero tú sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas—puso a Hiroshi en su lugar y miro a su tía, esta suspiro.

-esta bien, pero…—miro fijamente a Sunako—…te conseguiré pareja—se fue dejando a Sunako petrificada.

Los chicos estaban en el salón cuando Sunako apareció repentinamente asustándolos a todos, Kyohei se acerco a ella y la miro.

-¿Qué pasa Nakahara Sunako?—movió su mano delante de ella, pero no contesto.

-pareja…-se limito a decir, los chicos reaccionaron inmediatamente.

-¡al fin te has decidido Sunako-chan!—exclamo Ranmaru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-despertó el amor de Sunako-chan—Yuki y Takenaga se abrazaban y lloraban, mientras Kyohei miraba a la chica con extrañeza.

-¡Chicos!—la tía apareció detrás de Sunako—he decidido que Sunako tenga una entrevista de matrimonio, si logran que tenga prometido, tendrán la renta gratis, de lo contrario esta se triplicará.

-eso es estupendo—los chicos saltaron de emoción, pero había dos personas que no estaban contentas con esto.

-*¿una entrevista de matrimonio?*-pensó Sunako-*preferiría morir*-una sonrisa surco sus labios en cuanto pensó en la idea de ser enterrada entre Jason y Freddy.

-*¿Esta sonriendo? Eso quiere decir que…*-un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-*esto no puede estar pasando*-Kyohei miro a la pelinegra y su mirada molesta se desvió hacia la ventana.

/

-definitivamente no—protesto por quinta vez— ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme así?

-¡Sunako-chan! Es una entrevista de matrimonio—le reclamo Ranmaru—no puedes lucir mal en tu cita.

-¿Quién dijo que aceptaría?—estaba realmente molesta, su tía nunca consideraba su opinión, sabia que era obstinada así que tendría que pensar en un plan para acabar con todo esto.

-tu tía dijo que te mandaría un regalo si es que cumplías con sus exigencias—comento Takenaga.

-vamos chicos, Nakahara Sunako nunca aceptaría eso…-dijo Kyohei incrédulo.

-acepto—el aura de felicidad que envolvía a la chica era sorprendente-*un regalo, ¿Qué será? ¿Una cámara de tortura? ¿Un cuerpo? Lo estaré esperando.*

-¿Qué? Estas loca—dijo Kyohei— ¿solo por un tonto regalo te entregaras a alguien a quien no amas?—le replico golpeándole la cabeza.

-¿celoso?—dijeron al unísono los tres chicos.

-n…no digan estupideces—los regaño—solo quiero que recapacite y no cometa una locura.

-Kyohei esta nervioso—se burlo Yuki, el rubio lo persiguió por toda la casa.

-¡Sunako, no le hagas caso a Kyohei!—Ranmaru le dio el toque final y Sunako ya estaba lista.

-¡estas hermosa!—exclamaron los chicos—no hay duda de que mientras más pasa el tiempo, más te pareces a tu madre—Ranmaru se sonrojo al pensar en la madre de Sunako.

-deja de pensar en estupideces y concéntrate Ranmaru—Takenaga le golpeo la cabeza—si Tamao-san te viera ya estarías muerto.

-es que no puedo evitarlo—se sobo la cabeza—las mujeres son mi debilidad.

-mujeriego—corearon todos, Ranmaru se molesto y les dio la espalda—que groseros—dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-Sunako-chan, ¿estás lista?—pregunto Takenaga ignorando a Ranmaru.

-mph—se limito a asentir, la verdad es que no le gustaba nada esto, pero ya hallaría la forma de salir de este problema, nada ni nadie le haría hacer algo tan ridículo, como comprometerse con alguien por un regalo, mas aun, sabiendo de que se trataba de su tía, podría ser un vestido o una joya rara que definitivamente no se pondría.

-¡wow!—exclamó Yuki al mirar por la ventana la fila de limosinas que estaban en la entrada—miren la cantidad de hombres que hay.

-es verdad—secundo Takenaga al ver la ventana, miro a Kyohei con burla—estas en problemas, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?—miro al chico analizando cada uno de sus gestos.

-¿yo? ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo?—desvió la mirada del pelinegro y por casualidad se cruzo con la mirada de Sunako, la chica solo sonrió y volvió a estar en su mundo—…-abrió y cerro la boca de la impresión, la sonrisa de Sunako lo desconcentro totalmente.

-¿ves? Aun no te das has dado cuenta, pero yo se que Sunako-chan es una persona muy importante para ti—razono el pelinegro.

-me voy a mi cuarto—se encogió de hombros y coloco sus brazos detrás de la cabeza como signo de despreocupación—de todos modos esto durara poco—se fue bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos, pero, Takenaga sabia que a Kyohei le preocupaba todo esto, ya hablaría con el.

-*no, la criatura brillante no se podía ir, tenia que hacer algo o su plan se arruinaría*voy a prepararme—fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la pelinegra para poder salir de la habitación y buscar al chico.

-¿prepararse? Pero si estaba lista—dijo confuso Ranmaru.

-a lo mejor esta nerviosa—comento Yuki.

-no, esa no es la razón—murmuro para si Takenaga—bueno, nosotros también debemos prepararnos para recibir a los pretendientes—tomo la lista de hombres y la revisó.

-espero que todo salga bien—el pelirrojo suspiro, sabia que esto sería difícil.

/

-tsk, Takenaga esta exagerando—Kyohei se acostó mirando el techo—yo no estoy interesado en Nakahara Sunako—miro la ventana y suspiro, luego volvió a mirar el techo—no, no lo estoy…-trato de convencerse a si mismo de sus palabras, pero con ello recordó todas los momentos que había pasado con la pelinegra y sonrió—reconozco que me siento bien al estar junto a ella, pero nada más—cerro sus ojos intentando dormir, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta lo despertó—adelante—de seguro sería el pelinegro que venía a interrogarlo.

-criatura brillante—dijo Sunako mientras abría la puerta—yo…

-Nakahara Sunako, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar recibiendo a tus pretendientes—dijo sorprendido Kyohei, la analizo y se sorprendió al notar lo hermosa que estaba, ese vestido negro le quedaba a la perfección, con un escote muy sensual y los labios pintados con un rosa pálido brillante, realmente apetecible, ¿que estaba pensando? Ella era Nakahara Sunako, la chica tenebrosa, no era una mujer normal-¿Qué quieres?—pregunto aparentando tranquilidad.

-verás…- miro al chico con cierta dulzura y se acercó—…yo quiero…

/

-¿Dónde esta Sunako-chan?—Yuki estaba desesperado, viendo la fila de hombres que esperaban ver a la sobrina de Miss Nakahara.

-cálmate Yuki, ya vendrá—respondió tranquilamente Takenaga leyendo un libro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Takenaga? A este paso destruirán la sala, están todos alterados—dijo Ranmaru mirando como los hombres se peleaban por estar primeros en la fila.

-eso solo demuestra que no son lo suficientemente maduros—respondió sin darle mayor importancia, cerro el libro en cuanto vio a Sunako ingresar por la sala.

-¡Sunako-chan!—exclamaron Yuki y Ranmaru—ya es hora, da lo mejor de ti—le animo Yuki.

-Hmp—una sonrisa siniestra surco los labios de la chica.

-*eso dio miedo*-pensaron a la vez los tres galanes.

/

-¡no, ya no aguanto, me voy!—salió corriendo el decimo pretendiente, asustado por la chica.

-esa tal Nakahara Sunako-san es de temer—dijo uno de los chicos al ver correr a ese tipo.

-debe ser una fiera, pero yo se tratarlas—fanfarroneó uno peli castaño—caerá ante mi.

-no si yo lo intento primero—se paro arrogantemente otro chico pelinegro.

-a ver si puedes—lo reto.

-ustedes no podrán vencerme a mi—dijo una voz, lo hombres restantes quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¡no! Mamá—salió corriendo otro distrayendo la mirada de los chicos del recién aparecido.

-es mi turno- dijo el peli castaño—ya verán que ella será mía.

-*eso lo veremos*-pensaron los restantes.

/

-mucho gusto Sunako-chan—dijo el peli castaño—mi nombre es Murata Shota.

-*Murata*-la chica recordó a aquel chico que…mejor no pensar en ello—"…_el recuerdo de aquel chico no debería lastimarte más…_"—era lo que le había dicho Kyohei tiempo atrás-*criatura brillante, no me falles…*

-es usted muy bella—dijo el chico sacando de sus pensamientos a Sunako— ¿se lo han dicho antes?—pregunto seductoramente.

-no, es muy amable de su parte—dijo con sonrisa fingida-¿no le han dicho que es ridículamente mujeriego?—seguramente ese tipo se iría ofendido por los insultos.

-¡ah! Pero que poco amable—dijo con una sonrisa—no puedo negar que me gusten las mujeres, pero usted es, sin duda, la que más me ha cautivado.

-por favor, déjese de fanfarronear y váyase de una vez—dijo hastiada de su actitud, podía soportar a Ranmaru pero no a este tipo—lo único que quiere es el dinero de mi tía.

-¡ah! Lo descubrió, bueno, me iré, en todo caso eres fe…-no alcanzo a decir nada más cuando se vio en el piso sangrando.

-humano miserable—la chica estaba envuelta en su aura oscura— ¡desaparece de mi vista!

-¡kya!—el peli castaño salió corriendo con la nariz sangrando.

/

Solo quedaban dos pretendientes, el pelinegro y un rubio, pero en cuanto ingresaron, Sunako los mando a volar.

-¡ah! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sino conseguimos un pretendiente la renta se triplicará—Yuki daba vueltas desesperado.

-calma Yuki, buscare a alguien que se haga pasar por el novio de Sunako por unos momentos y…-

-no será necesario—le interrumpió Takenaga—todavía queda alguien en la sala.

-¿enserio?—dijo Ranmaru—entonces el es nuestra única esperanza—dijo mirando hacia la sala al chico que estaba de espaldas.

-puedes pasar, eh…-el pelirrojo miró la lista y busco su nombre—Yasunari Ryuuichiro (1)

-¿Qué? No me digas que tu…-Takenaga miraba sorprendido al chico que caminaba lentamente.

-si, soy quien tu crees, pero no hablemos de ello—el pelinegro entro a la sala y para sorpresa de todos no salió hasta pasado 5 horas desde que estaba con la chica.

-increíble—dijeron todos al ver como los dos salían con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Al fin Sunako-chan!—apareció de pronto su tía—te casaras con el, ¿cierto?

-yo…-

-ella ya tiene a alguien miss Nakahara—dijo el acompañante de la chica—nosotros solo nos hicimos buenos amigos.

-¡ah! Así que tienes a alguien Sunako-chan, dime ¿Quién es?—pregunto emocionada.

-ah…-no sabia que decir, ¿porque Yasunari-san había dicho eso si había aceptado ser su prometido por el momento? Podría ser que el…

-soy yo—dijo una voz detrás de los chicos—yo soy el novio de Sunako.

-3…-

-2…-

-1…-

-¡Kyohei!—exclamaron sorprendidos los chicos.

-imposible, ¿verdad?—Ranmaru estaba tan conmocionado como los demás, pero fue el primero en hablar.

-Kyohei, esta bien que quieras renta gratis, pero no es para que juegues con los sentimientos de Sunako-chan—le regaño Yuki.

-no estoy jugando—se acerco a la chica—esto es serio.

-¿enserio?—Takenaga por fin hablo—no creí que lo aceptaras tan luego Kyohei.

-esperen un momento, no creo nada de lo que dice este mocoso—dijo la tía con un aura sombría.

-¿eh? Tía, la criat….Kyohei solo…—dijo Sunako un poco nerviosa.

-*que bien suena mi nombre en sus labios… ¡ah! no pienses tonterías Kyohei*-se golpeo mentalmente y miro con ternura a la pelinegra, Takenaga lo notó.

-entonces quiero una prueba—dijo con una mirada inquisidora, los chicos se pusieron nerviosos.

-¿Cuál prueba?—mencionaron los dos.

-un beso-sonrió de lado, tenia la leve sospecha de que todo era una vil tetra.

-por mi esta bien—dijo Kyohei sorprendiéndolos a todos, por otro lado Sunako se quedo paralizada, se derretiría si besaba a la criatura brillante, además Yasunari-san no era tan radiante como el y seria mejor llevar a cabo su plan con el y no con la criatura brillante, pero se había arruinado todo, ni modo, tendría que aguantar o su tía no la dejaría en paz.

-¡wow!—exclamaron todos cuando vieron al ojimiel acercarse a la ojivioleta.

-Sunako—susurro Kyohei tomando su cara y mirándola fijamente—Sunako—volvió a susurrar dulcemente-*esto esta mal, no se porque estoy comportándome de esta manera*-la miro y como si el mundo no importara se acerco a sus labios, primero fue un roce suave, que a ambos les causo una corriente eléctrica, luego , queriendo más, Kyohei profundizo el beso, saboreando los labios de la chica, sintiendo su aliento y su agitado respirar, sumido en su mundo no se dio cuenta de que Sunako también lo estaba empezando a disfrutar, cuando el aire les falto se separaron, después de aquel beso, se miraron como una pareja de enamorados, pero, Sunako se desmayo por la alta cantidad de sangre que salía de su nariz, Kyohei la sostuvo a tiempo.

-¿lo ven? Les decíamos la verdad—el rubio sonrió, después de aquel beso, extrañas emociones empezaron a crecer dentro de el-*si solo pudiera estar con ella por siempre, si tan solo me convirtiera en alguien especial para ella, sería realmente feliz*-pensó el chico al verla dormida entre sus brazos-*¿pero que estoy diciendo?*—rio nervioso y los demás lo miraron extrañados.

-¡oh! Que bueno, estoy feliz por ustedes—la tía revoloteo por toda la habitación emocionada, los chicos reían alegremente, Kyohei se dio cuenta de la presencia del "desconocido".

-¿Quién eres tu?—lo miro intrigado—si eres un pretendiente, llegas tarde.

-mmm…-sonrió de lado—no te preocupes, Sunako solo es una amiga.

-¿amiga? Desde cuando si se puede saber—pregunto un poco molesto por la actitud tan "confianzuda" con la chica-*este tipo me molesta*-lo observo con cuidado, pensando en como alguien como el podía tener una relación con la chica.

-desde hoy—sonrió alegremente, cosa que molesto al rubio—la verdad es que Sunako me parece una persona interesante, quizás mas adelante pueda llegar a ser alguien importante para ella—lo miro como retándolo, el chico se molesto aun más.

-pues no creo que lo consigas—sonrió altanero—ella no es alguien normal.

-lo se, es por eso que me interesa—se burlo en la propia cara del chico, Kyohei se llevo a Sunako a su habitación murmurando maldiciones hacia el chico, si literalmente perdió la batalla verbal.

-disculpa—Takenaga llamo la atención del chico—tu eres el hijo de Yasunari Kawabata (2), ¿cierto?

-así es—respondió saludando al pelinegro—recientemente estoy tratando de escribir una novela de terror y Sunako me parece la protagonista perfecta, es por eso que vine—comento—me sorprendió que justamente hoy había una entrevista de matrimonio, así que pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta ya que anteriormente había intentando hablar con ella, pero prácticamente me lanzaba por los aires—termino de relatar, dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta.

-eso es típico de Sunako-chan—dijo Ranmaru—ahora veo porque se quedaron tanto tiempo conversando.

-si, le comente mi propuesta y ella acepto de inmediato—dijo muy tranquilo—me alivie en cuanto acepto.

-así que Sunako-chan será la protagonista, que bien—dijo Takenaga—así que de ahora en adelante estarás gradualmente en la casa, se bienvenido.

-no lo creo—apareció de pronto el rubio-nadie te ha dado permiso para eso—dijo molesto.

-Kyohei, no seas así—le reprendió Yuki—a demás es amigo de Sunako-chan.

-tsk, esta bien—el rubio chasqueo la lengua y miro al tipo que sonreía abiertamente-*maldito imbécil*-pensó para sus adentros—me voy a mi cuarto—se fue dando grandes zancadas, no quería ver la cara de tonto que tenia ese tipo.

-¡que carácter!, a de ser por que esta celoso—comento el escritor.

-totalmente de acuerdo—dijeron los tres chicos, una sonrisa siniestra surco los cuatro rostros.

/

-¿Qué demonios pasa con ese tipo?—se dio vuelta en la cama—ja, no durara ni un minuto en esta casa, no podrá aguantar a Sunako—rio queriendo creer en lo que había dicho—no tengo porque preocuparme—el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Kyohei, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?—Takenaga miro seriamente al chico, este asintió-¿te das cuenta de la escena de celos que acabas de hacer?

-¿Qué escena de celos? Yo simplemente considere que era descortés de su parte invitarse solo—argumento—ese tipo me molesta—dijo descontento con la actitud de su compañero.

-¿desde cuando sabes de modales?—dijo suspirando—es obvio que estas celoso, acéptalo de una buena vez—ya molesto con la cobardía del rubio.

-tsk—chasqueo la lengua—no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi actitud—parándose frente al pelinegro retándolo con la mirada.

-¡ah!—suspiro Takenaga, estaba claro que Kyohei nunca aceptara sus sentimientos, tendría que hacer que lo diga a la fuerza y ya sabia como—Yasunari-san se fue—comento—dijo que vendría mañana—espero la reacción del rubio que no se hizo esperar, el chico se cruzo de brazos y apretó fuertemente sus manos.

-que haga lo que quiera—frunció visiblemente el ceño—no me importa.

-Chicos, Sunako-chan dice que esta lista la cena—dijo Yuki detrás de la puerta.

-ya vamos Yuki—respondió Takenaga—mira Kyohei, te voy a decir una cosa—dijo seriamente—si no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos no podre ayudarte y perderás a Sunako-chan, con lo bruto que eres no sabrás como conquistarla.

-como si quisiera que ella se fijara en mi—se excuso el rubio—yo…

-¿se te olvida que tendrás que ser el prometido de Sunako-chan para que la señorita dueña no se de cuenta de que la han engañado?—el pelinegro rio internamente.

-maldición, lo olvide completamente, espera ¿Cómo lo supiste? Bueno eso no importa—el rubio se tomo la cabeza y gruño unas maldiciones—por ahora vamos a comer, no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio—se fue corriendo sin esperar al pelinegro.

-aun no se da cuenta de lo que esta por venir, conociendo a Sunako-chan, va a ser bien difícil conquistarla—se fue tranquilamente dejando la habitación del rubio.

/

-¡Nakahara Sunako! ¿Dónde están los camarones fritos que me prometiste?—protesto el rubio, molesto porque la chica no le hablaba.

-no te los mereces, todo salió mal por tu culpa—le regaño la pelinegra.

-alégrate, al menos tu tía se fue tranquila—argumento el chico.

-pero ahora tendremos que ser una pareja—se envolvió en su aura oscura en cuanto pensó en eso.

-¡cálmate!—el chico se asusto con la mirada que la pelinegra le daba—tu tía no estará a menudo por aquí, solo tendremos que fingir cuando ella este aquí.

-¡ah! Tienes razón—volvió a su estado normal.

-*parece que no se acuerda del beso, bueno, por ahora esta bien* ¿y los camarones fritos que me prometiste?—pregunto el chico impaciente.

-esta bien, solo porque me sacaste del problema los hare—suspiro cansinamente, solo esperaba que su tía no viniera para no tener que fingir ser la pareja de la criatura brillante.

-¡si! Camarones fritos, camarones fritos—exclamo feliz, abrazo a la pelinegra con emoción y se fue de la cocina.

-Hiroshi-kun, dame fuerzas—dijo Sunako tendida en el piso sangrando por la nariz.

/

-¡Ya estoy en casa!—la tía de Sunako apareció de pronto— ¡Sunako-chan, Kyohei!-llamo emocionada a los chicos

-hola tía—dijo una Sunako sombría.

-¿Dónde esta Kyohei? Quiero hablar con ustedes—miro a Sunako-¿acaso peleaste con el?—mostrando su lado nada amable.

-no, no—dijo Sunako un poco nerviosa—nos llevamos bien.

-¡ah! Aquí estabas Sunako—Kyohei vio a la señorita dueña-¿Qué le trae por aquí?—pasando su brazo por la cintura de la chica.

-bueno, quería presentarles a este señor—dijo dando señas al chico para que se acercara—el es Tanaka, el los vigilara en todo momento.

-¿Qué?—dijeron al unísono.

-el me dirá todo lo que hacen como pareja, me gustaría saber como son—dijo riendo, los chicos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, la dueña era astuta.

-*¡NO!*-dijeron en su mente los dos chicos, la tortura estaba por comenzar…

/

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo escribiendo un fic de mi pareja favorita, me esforcé para que no haya tanto OCC, tenia pensado hacerlo one-shot pero me salió muy largo, así que hare mas capítulos, espero que les haya gustado, ya comencé a escribir el segundo capitulo, aunque me están presionando para que suelte el computador. El lunes comenzare mi segundo semestre de universidad, así que me queda poco tiempo, no les prometo nada pero tratare de subir el segundo capitulo lo mas pronto posible, solo si les gusta el primer capitulo, es todo por ahora, nos leemos.

1-**Yasunari Ryuuichiro**: lo invente yo, no se realmente si Yasunari Kawabata tuvo hijos, pero me gusta la idea de que alguien se interese en Sunako para darle celos a Kyohei, aunque este escritor de novelas de terror solo se interesa en la personalidad de Sunako, junto con Takenaga serán los encargados de que Kyohei acepte sus sentimientos. (-risa diabólica- Te hare sufrir mucho Takano)

2-**Yasunari Kawabata**: es un escritor japonés, personalmente me gusta, mi libro favorito es la pandilla de asakusa, que refleja todo lo que es eso de los yakuza (mafia japonesa) en asakusa (barrio conocido por el contrabando y lo peligroso que era antiguamente). Desgraciadamente esta muerto, pero leeré todas sus obras, lo respeto mucho.


	2. celos, problemas y un beso inesperado

**Capitulo 2: Celos, Problemas y un beso inesperado.**

ACLARACION: *BLABLABLA* PENSAMIENTOS

—BLABLABLA —DIALOGOS

/

Hiroshi: hola a todos, les habla Hiroshi, al parecer mi amiga Sunako se metió en un lio. ¡No temas Sunako-chan! Yo te salvare. *con un disfraz de héroe*

Yuki: ¿y que planeas hacer? * Muy confundido*

Hiroshi: seré su prometido *sonrisa de victoria*

Ranmaru: Tu ni siquiera eres humano *gotita estilo anime*

Kyohei: A demás yo soy su prometido *pose de superioridad*

Hiroshi: Pero yo soy su mejor amigo, así que soy el mejor para el puesto *mirada seria*

Ranmaru, Yuki y Takenaga: El tiene razón. *asintiendo con la cabeza*

Kyohei: ¿¡DE QUE LADO ESTÁN! *furioso*

Takenaga: De Hiroshi-kun *sonrisa burlona*

Kyohei: ¡Ustedes! *se ve a un Kyohei en la esquina haciendo circulitos, en estado de depresión*

Declaimer: Yamato nadeshiko shichi henge no me pertenece, sino a Hayakawa Tomoko-sama.

/

La mañana en la mansión Nakahara comenzaba y con ello los problemas para nuestros protagonistas favoritos.

—Sunako-chan— llamó Yuki — ¡Sunako-chan!— repitió.

— ¡Ah!, Hiroshi-kun, he tenido una pesadilla—Sunako caminaba con la mirada sombría murmurando palabras a Hiroshi, aunque el no estaba realmente— la criatura brillante y yo éramos pareja, pero solo fue una pesadilla, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? — Miro a Yuki en busca de respuestas, el pequeño rubio empezó a llorar y escapo de Sunako gritando ¡Tengo miedo! .

— ¿A que viene todo este ruido? — Kyohei se quito un mechón de cabello y bostezo, miro a Sunako y comprendió porque Yuki había huido de ella— Nakahara Sunako, ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Ah! Muy brillante— La chica intento escapar, pero Kyohei la detuvo sosteniendo su mano con fuerza — ¡Suéltame!

— No hasta que me digas que te pasa— respondió el chico mirándola fijamente.

—Eso no te incumbe— se zafó del agarre y huyó hacia la cocina, Kyohei suspiró.

—La señorita Sunako no es muy afectiva, ¿verdad? — Tanaka apareció detrás de Kyohei asustándolo un poco—le sugiero una cita para que la señorita este satisfecha con usted.

— _*¿Una cita?, ni hablar, no tengo idea de lo que es una cita*_—pensó el chico algo nervioso— claro, una cita, muy buena idea Tanaka-san— contesto el chico con un tic nervioso, Tanaka sonrió y anoto algo en su libreta.

—Bien, cuando este listo me dice y lo acompaño a su cita para ver su progreso—comentó el señor Tanaka, marco el numero de la señorita dueña, Kyohei se puso tenso—Miss Nakahara, su sobrina tendrá una cita esta tarde, le enviare los resultados al anochecer— Miro a Kyohei, el chico entendió la indirecta.

—Bueno, le diré a Sunako y luego le aviso a donde vamos Tanaka-san—Kyohei corrió a la cocina, Tanaka sonrió.

—El plan esta funcionando a la perfección Miss Nakahara—murmuro, Takenaga; quien escucho todo sonrió con sorna.

La cocina era un desastre total, las ollas y platos estaban rotos y los servicios ensartados en la pared, la comida regada por el piso, en la pared se encontraba un Kyohei asustado por una Sunako endemoniada.

— ¡No quiero una cita! — Dijo con un tono sombrío— Menos después de que tu y yo nos b…be… ¡Ah! — De solo pensar en eso le hacia perder el control y el que sufría era Kyohei.

— ¿No te importa que tu tía te obligue a llevarte de compras o a alguna de sus elegantes fiestas? —dijo enfatizando la palabra elegante. Sunako se detuvo y el chico suspiro aliviado.

—…—Pensó en las fiestas de su tía y en la tortura de ir con la criatura brillante a un parque de diversiones, definitivamente la segunda opción era la mejor, al menos se divertiría—esta bien, pero si intentas algo… ¡Te mato! — dijo, alzando un cuchillo, el rostro de Kyohei se desencajo de horror.

—Tranquila Nakahara Sunako— Fue acorralado en una esquina y el temió lo peor, sin embargo, la voz de Tanaka interrumpió el intento de asesinato.

—Kyohei-sama, Sunako-sama ¿están bien? —El secretario de Miss Nakahara entro en la cocina y vio el desastre que había— ¿Que paso aquí? —pregunto sorprendido, Sunako y Kyohei se pusieron nerviosos.

—Bueno, nosotros estábamos…—Kyohei no tenia excusas para explicar el desastre de la cocina ni porque Sunako sostenía un cuchillo que apuntaba hacia el cuello del rubio.

—Le estaba enseñando a cocinar a la cri…digo a Kyohei, pero el es un desastre—Sunako rio escondiendo el cuchillo y tomando el brazo de Kyohei lo jalo hacia afuera—Yo preparare la comida, tu haces lo demás— Saco a los dos de la cocina y se puso a limpiar—*por poco y nos descubren*—Pensó la chica aliviada, pero había un problema: tendría una cita con la criatura brillante. En la sala los dos hombres estaban un poco sorprendidos.

—Sunako-sama tiene un carácter fuerte, ¿no es así? —dijo un poco choqueado.

—Así es, pero así me gusta—dijo pensando en lo divertida que era Sunako, tarde se dio cuenta de su error, había dicho algo que no debía— ¡No! Quiero decir…bueno…iré a prepararme— se excuso el rubio, huyo a su habitación.

— Kyohei-sama si esta enamorado después de todo—murmuro para si.

En su habitación, Kyohei se encontraba abrumado por sus pensamientos, el haberle dicho eso a Tanaka-san era un craso error, pero el no tenia la culpa, simplemente lo había dicho y ya. Se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando un juego bastante peligroso y que sus sentimientos se podrían ver afectados con la cercanía de la pelinegra.

—Esto esta mal, muy mal, yo no siento nada por Nakahara Sunako— cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido. Una voz lo obligo a abrir sus ojos, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, miro a la persona que estaba observándolo, esos ojos violetas… ¡ojos violetas! ¡Sunako!

—Criatura brillante, el almuerzo esta servido—Sunako lo miraba fijamente, Kyohei se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

— ¡No me des esos sustos! —Exclamo nervioso, vio que Sunako empezaba a molestarse—eh…—suspiro y se tranquilizo—Bueno, a comer— se dirigió raudo al comedor, Sunako lo quedo mirando extrañada.

—La criatura brillante esta muy rara—Camino hacia el comedor suspirando, iba a ser un día terrible.

/

— ¡Sunako-chan! — Noi entro sonriendo a la habitación de Sunako, llevaba unas cuantas bolsas en la mano, la pelinegra temió lo peor, de seguro los chicos le vinieron con el cuento de la "cita" con la criatura brillante— ¿ya estas lista?

—Si— contesto sin ganas, Noi la miro e hizo un mohín.

— ¡Definitivamente no! — Exclamó enfadada— ¡No iras vestida así! — Afirmo, viendo la cotidiana ropa deportiva y la capa que cubría su cuerpo y la mayor parte de su rostro—Usaras esto—dijo mostrándole lo que había en la bolsa.

— ¡No! — trato de huir, pero Noi estaba en la puerta.

— ¡S-u-n-a-k-o-c-h-a-n! — deletreo su nombre con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

/7

— ¿creen que Sunako-chan esta bien? — pregunto Yuki al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la tenebrosa habitación.

—Pues yo temo por la vida de Noi-chan— comento Takenaga, caminando de un lado para otro.

—Yo quiero ver lo hermosa que quedara Sunako-chan— murmuro para si Ranmaru.

—Todos ustedes están exagerando— dijo fastidiado Kyohei.

—Buenos días, perdonen la interrupción— Ryuuichiro entro a la sala, Kyohei lo miro con molestia.

—*_Lo que faltaba, otro idiota que viene a molestar_*— Pensó el rubio cada vez más molesto.

— ¡Ah! Yasunari-san, ha venido en el momento perfecto— dijo Ranmaru— se sorprenderá al ver a Sunako-chan—Lo guio hasta un asiento.

— ¡Su…Sunako-chan esta lista! —Noi apareció sosteniéndose de las paredes algo cansada—valió la pena tanto trabajo— cayo de rodillas y Takenaga fue en su auxilio— ¡Sunako-chan, sal de ahí! — dijo en cuanto recupero el aliento.

— ¡esta bien! — contesto resignada, los chicos esperaban ansiosos la salida de Sunako, Kyohei trago saliva y el escritor se apresuro a escribir algo en su cuaderno.

— ¡Esto es estúpido!— Se quejo la chica, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y…cayeron al estilo anime.

— ¡Sunako-chan, quítate esa capa! —Le reclamo Noi.

— ¡No quiero! — protesto, Tanaka contenía la risa.

—Sunako-sama, por favor hágalo por su tía— le pidió el secretario.

— ¡no! — Pero era demasiado tarde, Kyohei; aprovechando la oportunidad de que estaba distraída, le quito la capa y su cuerpo instantáneamente se paralizo. Sunako llevaba unos vaqueros, un peto color morado ajustado a su cintura y pechos, un delgado chaleco color beich, el cabello recogido en una media coleta; los labios pintados con un sensual brillo labial y las pestañas delineadas con un rímel negro, sujetaba una cartera. Altamente atractiva para los chicos, especialmente para Kyohei.

— ¡Sunako-chan, estas hermosa! —Dijo Ranmaru— Una vestimenta osada para una chica osada—dijo mirando de arriba para abajo a Sunako.

— ¡Kyohei di algo! — Comento Yuki.

—…—Miro a Sunako, la chica le quito la capa, pero Noi se la arrebato y la guardo en una bolsa.

—Sunako-sama, Kyohei-sama, es hora de irnos— Anuncio el secretario.

—Creo que tendré que venir otro día, Sunako-san—El escritor se acerco a Sunako—esta muy hermosa este día—le beso la mano bajo la atónita mirada de los chicos, la pelinegra estaba sorprendida, un pequeño sonrojo se diviso en su rostro, Kyohei lo noto.

— ¡Vámonos Sunako! —Kyohei jalo a la chica a la entrada.

— ¡Suerte Sunako-chan! —Dijo Noi, cuando se fueron, la chica sonrió burlona—Chicos, ¡vamos a seguirlos! — exclamo muy feliz.

—No creo que sea buena idea—dijo Yuki, pero fue arrastrado igualmente por los chicos.

/

Llegaron al parque y Kyohei tuvo que comprar las entradas, mentalmente lloraba por su dinero perdido. Sunako, en tanto, estaba aterrada por tantas personas que la miraban y sobre todo porque se estaban acercando y ella no podía matarlos o Tanaka se lo diría a su tía y no quería problemas con ella.

—Señorita, ¿le gustaría tomar un helado conmigo? —le propuso coquetamente un chico pelinegro.

—Lo siento, pero estoy acompañada— se disculpo tratando de no mandar a volar a esa criatura brillante.

—Pero a su acompañante no le molestara si la invito—sonrió burlonamente.

—Ya la oíste, esfúmate— Lo miro amenazadoramente.

— ¡S…si! —Huyo despavorido y Kyohei se puso a reír.

—Criatura brillante, me siento observada—Se acerco un poco a Kyohei hasta rozar su brazo, el chico se estremeció, era como si una corriente eléctrica lo sacudiera haciéndole sentir cosquillas y una sensación placentera.

—Es tu imaginación Nakahara Sunako—Le susurro, entraron al parque y los dos estaban a punto de huir sino fuera por Tanaka.

—No creo poder aguantar esto, ¡Me voy! —La chica fue detenida por Kyohei.

—Recuerda que Tanaka esta aquí—mirando de reojo al secretario—Tenemos que perderlo de vista ¡Ya se, escondámonos en ese juego! —dijo señalando la montaña rusa.

—Lo que tu quieres es subirte a los juegos—le comento, en la cara del rubio estaba escrita la palabra "en el clavo".

—Entonces vamos—La jalo a la fila, los que estaban allí se quedaban mirando a la pareja embobada. Cuando llego su turno se subieron a la primera fila, Sunako protesto, pero Kyohei la calló diciendo que tenía que resistir. Pasaron por varios juegos, incluido la casa del terror, donde Sunako se divertido mucho y Kyohei se divertía porque las personas confundían a Sunako con los muñecos que asustaban. Competían y se reían juntos, cosa que notaron, no solo Tanaka y los chicos; que por cierto estaban espiándolos, sino que también las seguidoras de Takano.

— ¡No puede ser! Nakahara Sunako tiene una cita con Kyohei-kun! —Dijo una apuntando hacia la pareja.

— ¡Hay que estropear su cita! —dijeron al unísono. Cuando Sunako y Kyohei se subieron al barco fantasma, las chicas aprovecharon para sentarse detrás de Sunako y desabrocharle el cinturón, cuando el juego comenzó a moverse rápidamente, Sunako se cayó.

— ¡Sunako! —Exclamó Kyohei al ver a la chica caer, solo las habilidades de Sunako le permitieron salir ilesa del juego— ¿Estas bien? —Kyohei la sostuvo a tiempo de no caer, la chica estaba un poco mareada, pero nada más.

— ¡No puede ser, la esta abrazando! —Las chicas contemplaban furiosas la escena.

En el túnel del horror le cayó un hacha cerca, rasgándole el pantalón, en el pulpo volador casi le cae un tentáculo encima y en los carros chocones casi se electrocuta.

— ¡Son ellas! —Dijo Kyohei, cansado de ver tanto atentado contra la pelinegra.

—Estoy bien, no exageres—La chica le resto importancia porque así desarrollaría sus habilidades.

— ¡¿Y si te pasara algo? No me lo perdonaría…yo—Tomo los hombros de la chica, se acerco a ella—No voy a permitir que te hagan más daño—En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se apresuro a quitar sus manos—Lo digo porque tu tía me mataría si te pasara algo. Sunako se le quedo mirando fijamente, sus ojos brillaron, Kyohei se sonrojó.

— ¡Muy brillante! —Sunako no aguanto el sangrado nasal y corrió al baño.

— ¡Oye! — Trato de seguirla, pero sus seguidoras aprovecharon para lanzarse encima.

— ¡Tenemos que salvar a Kyohei! —dijo Yuki; los chicos estaban escondidos en un arbusto mientras Tanaka tomaba nota de cada cosa que hacían.

—Tanaka-san, ¿Qué esta haciendo? —pregunto Ranmaru.

—Estoy escribiendo lo que pasa en la cita para contárselo a Miss Nakahara—respondió tranquilamente. Los chicos temieron por lo que pudiera pasar, si la dueña de entera, seria el final de sus vidas.

— ¡Vamos a detenerlas! — Dijeron al unísono.

En el baño se encontraba Sunako tratando de calmar su hemorragia, ya estaba aguantado bastante el estar cerca de la criatura brillante, pero no sabría si lo podría hacer por más tiempo. Aunque tenia que admitir que se había divertido mucho con Kyo…el ser brillante.

— ¡Nakahara-san, eres carne Muerta! —Unas chicas seguidoras de Kyohei se abalanzaron contra Sunako, pero esta las esquivo a todas y huyo del baño.

— ¡No escaparás! — Sunako diviso a los chicos y sonrió, al fin estaba a salvo, pero una pequeña piedra le golpeo en la cabeza causándole un tambaleo, las chicas se lanzaron nuevamente, pero Kyohei llego a tiempo y salvo a Sunako.

— ¡Aléjense! —Dijo realmente furioso Kyohei— ¡Ya causaron demasiados problemas! —Las miro con unos ojos realmente fríos y amenazadores. La fans se alejaron llorando y gritando.

— ¡Sunako-chan! — Noi se acerco a la pelinegra y le reviso la herida, afortunadamente solo era una pequeña herida que arreglaría con una bandita curativa.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—Dijo, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas y se tuvo que sostener de Kyohei, agarrando su brazo, cosa que los demás malinterpretaron.

—Sentimos la interrupción, los dejaremos solos—Dijo Takenaga.

—Disfruten su cita—añadió Ranmaru.

— ¡Resiste Sunako-chan!—le animo Noi.

— ¡Esperen! —dijeron al unísono. El estomago de Kyohei gruño demandando comida.

—Prepare comida—Dijo Sunako ofreciéndole un obento, no lo miro a los ojos por lo que Kyohei suponía que estaba avergonzada, sonrió contento.

—Gracias por la comida— dijeron los chicos. Se sentaron a comer a la sombra de un árbol mientras contemplaban el día tan lindo que había.

—Tienes que admitir que la estamos pasando bien—le comento Kyohei.

— ¡Extraño a Hiroshi-kun!—murmuro ignorando al chico.

— ¡Presta atención a lo que te digo! — Le reclamo, Sunako le saco la lengua y empezaron a pelear.

— ¡Toma esto! —Sunako le lanzo un camarón frito y Kyohei se apresuro a atraparlo.

— ¡No uses los camarones para atacarme! — Kyohei lo pensó mejor, sonrió macabramente y le tiro un chocolate que había estado guardando, pero Sunako lo atrapo inmediatamente—Eres buena— Los chicos se divertían lanzándose cosas y discutiendo por todo, ignorando a todo y a todos, era como si solo existieran ellos dos. Terminaron agotados y decidieron que era hora de irse pues ya estaba anocheciendo, las luces de la noria se prendieron mostrando un espectáculo maravilloso, Kyohei miro de reojo a Sunako.

Se sentaron en la mesa del restaurante del parque todas las miradas se posaron en ellos nuevamente, Kyohei miraba con fastidio a todos y Sunako estaba distraída viendo una calavera de plástico en la tienda de regalos.

— ¡Quiero esa calavera! —Kyohei la contemplo, ¡era tan sencilla y divertida! Se paró y se dirigió a la tienda, Sunako lo siguió ya que no quería quedarse estando rodeada de tantas criaturas brillantes.

—Señor, deme esa calavera—dijo Kyohei, el señor; quien estaba embobado con Sunako, miro a Kyohei y en el ambiente una repentina tensión se sintió, Kyohei lo miro molesto y el señor enseguida le entrego la calavera, Sunako miro sorprendida al chico—Lo hago porque quiero compensarte por los problemas que te he causado— se adelanto el chico al ver la cara de la pelinegra.

— ¡Gracias! —Miro la calavera con devoción mientras Kyohei la miraba.

—Oye—Le susurro, la chica lo miro— ¿Qué tal si nos subimos? —dijo apuntando hacia la noria. La pelinegra asintió, de todos modos no pasaría nada.

— ¡Wow, se van a subir a la Noria, que romántico!—Noi abrazo a Takenaga y este se sonrojo—Nosotros también vamos.

—Vamos Yuki—dijo Ranmaru—disfrázate de chica para que no piensen mal—Ranmaru le puso una peluca.

— ¡No! —Yuki era arrastrado por Ranmaru hacia la Noria.

—Miss Nakahara, le aseguro que pronto habrá casamiento— Sonrió complacido y corto la comunicación.

En la noria se encontraban los chicos contemplando la ciudad, Kyohei miraba de reojo a Sunako, trataba de reprimir sus sentimientos, estaba confundido, nunca había tenido una cita ni nunca la había pasado tan bien con una chica, la verdad es que tenia que aceptar de una buena vez por todas que Sunako era un chica, su chica. ¡No! solo era un chica, solo le agradaba y ya, amaba su cocina, no a ella, ¡si! Eso era, no la quería a ella, solo a sus platos.

—Desearía que Hiroshi-kun pudiera ver esto—Dijo emocionada—Criatura brillante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Espero algo ilusionado lo que iba a decir Sunako.

—Demasiado brillante—Le sangro la nariz, Kyohei se puso a su lado para pasarle su pañuelo, ella lo recibió y se limpio.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme? —pregunto ansioso.

—La pasé bien…—Susurró, el rubio la escucho y sonrió contento, Sunako lo miro— ¡Estas demasiado cerca! —Le volvió el sangrado nasal.

—Nunca cambias—Rio divertido y rodeo a la chica con su brazo. Sunako estaba distraída viendo a un murciélago pasar así que no se dio cuenta. Cuando volteo se topo con el rostro muy cerca de Kyohei.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Lo miro molesta, Kyohei sonrió.

—Nada, solo miro la ventana— contesto haciéndose el desentendido.

—Entonces siéntate al frente—Le reclamo.

—Aquí veo mejor—Explico divertido por la expresión de Sunako, un repentino temblor hizo que Sunako cayera encima de Kyohei. La noria se había trancado.

—Es el momento perfecto—Dijo Noi emocionada.

—Noi-chan, deja de espiarlos— Takenaga tomo las manos de Noi.

—Takenaga-kun—Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso. Por otra parte se encontraba Yuki y Ranmaru.

—Te juro que te besaría si fueras mujer Yuki, de verdad que pareces una chica—Dijo Ranmaru viendo lo asustado que estaba Yuki.

— ¡Que cruel eres! Justo en esta situación—Se puso a llorar y a Ranmaru le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Sunako miro a Kyohei, la chica intento huir, pero el la atrapó en un abrazo.

—Demasiado brilla…—Kyohei le tapo los ojos.

—Así ya no es brillante, ¿verdad? —Le dijo, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado pronto—*_solo esta vez, tan solo esta vez me dejare llevar_*—pensó el chico.

— ¿Qué haces? — Sunako intento forcejear, pero el repentino beso de Kyohei la dejo helada…

En otro lugar, se encontraba el padre de Sunako conversando con la Tía de la chica.

—Así es, Sunako se casara con Kyohei—dijo emocionada.

— ¡No lo permitiré! Me iré a Japón ahora mismo—Corto la comunicación y salió de su oficina—Prepárate a morir, Takano Kyohei—Un tornado de fuego destruyo el edificio.

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y perdon por la demora.

Kyoehei: Te demoraste demasiado

Shion: lo se

Sunako: ¿porque me tengo que besar con la criatura brillante?

Shion: no fingas Sunako, los vi a ti y a Kyohei salir de un hotel

Kyo/Suna: o/o

Shion: ¿era verdad? O.o

Kyo/Suna: no, claro que no

Shion: Mentirosos ¬¬

Sunako: te dije que no era buena idea òwó

Kyohei: lo siento T.T

Shion: ¡que lindos! *-*

Kyo/suna: rara ¬¬

Shion: T.T !que groseros! los hare sufrir en el siguiente capi òWó

Kyo/suna: ¡noooooooooooo!


End file.
